Currently, when a paperclip is used to hold documents together, a person must manually remove the paperclip from the document in order to process the document using a scanner. A scanner can include a scanner, fax machine, copy machine, etc., and can further be connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN), or the Internet, for example. While removing a paperclip from one sheaf or file of papers can be inconvenient, repeating this process hundreds or thousands of times can be very tedious and time consuming.
For example, if an organization, for example a hospital, is digitizing paper records and wishes to scan thousands of documents, it can cost substantial amounts of time and money to manually remove paperclips from the files and papers before scanning. Automating the paperclip removal process can greatly increase the efficiency and throughput of digitizing documents with a scanner. The present disclosure has been made in light of the above issues.